Caricias
by Ocean's Whispers
Summary: Una pequeña escena tras la lucha contra Apocalipsis, antes del final de la película, en la que Erik se siente culpable y Charles todavía sufre las secuelas de la lucha. (Imagen de catofcream. tumblr. com)


**Notas de la autora:** Hola hola! ^^ Este one-shot lo escribí en Junio tras ver la peli de X-men Apocalipsis ya que acabé con muchos feels Cherik y devoré cientos y cientos de fics. Como aún necesitaba más me dispuse a escribir yo misma uno xd y como algunos fics me encantaron como finales alternativos (en realidad son 100% verídicos y pasaron en la peli *llora en un rincón*) simplemente escribí una escena que (obviamente ocurrió) me gusta pensar que ocurrió para aplacar mis ansias xd

Espero que lo disfruten y que no me haya salido demasiado raro o los personajes muy OOC ;w;

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecer, solo hago esto para entretenerme y entreteneros.

PD: He intentado también incluir otros ships, pero muuy levemente, solo referencias

* * *

Tras los eventos ocurridos recientemente en El Cairo, prácticamente todos los X-Men debían recuperarse y mientras el mundo salía del shock y mandaba un avión para buscarles y traerles de vuelta a Inglaterra, se refugiaron en un hotel milagrosamente bien conservado a las afueras de la ciudad. Como algunos habían sufrido heridas más graves que otros, acordaron cuidarse y vigilarse mutuamente, alojándose en habitaciones para dos. Hank había insistido en quedarse a cuidar del profesor ya que era el que estaba en el peor estado tanto física como emocionalmente; sin embargo, Erik finalmente le convenció de quedarse con Mística mientras que el alemán cuidaba de Charles. Así, Jean y Scott se alojaron en la misma habitación, mientras que Quicksilver y Kurt estaban en la contigua y Moira y Tormenta estaban en frente, pendientes de cualquier necesidad que pudiesen requerir los chicos.

El profesor se había pasado prácticamente todo el día inconsciente y a Erik le mataba verle tan vulnerable, mientras el arrepentimiento y la culpa le consumían por dentro. Había conseguido que bebiese y comiese algo ya que a veces recobraba la consciencia, aunque solo para murmurar palabras sin sentido.

Cuando llegó la noche y todo el mundo se fue a dormir, Erik no pudo quedarse quieto en su cama. Se movía constantemente por la preocupación y no dejaba de incorporarse cada vez que oía un ruido por si su amigo necesitaba algo. Harto de dar tantas vueltas sin lograr conciliar el sueño, se levantó de la cama y se paseó por el cuarto, pensativo. Los dolorosos recuerdos de los anteriores días le asaltaban sin piedad, haciéndole estremecerse. Sabía que preocupándose y reprochándose a sí mismo lo que había hecho no le llevaría a ningún lugar, pero no podía evitarlo. Suspiró y miró a la figura de Charles que se revolvía en sueños. Se sentó en el borde de su cama y empezó a acariciarle con cuidado su pálida mejilla. Se cercioró de que, con tanto movimiento la herida en su cabeza no se hubiese abierto y siguió con su tarea de tranquilizar a su inconsciente amigo. Pasado un rato, se dio cuenta de que sus caricias estaban teniendo efecto ya que ahora se movía menos, aunque se dio cuenta de que temblaba. Se tumbó al lado suyo y cubrió a ambos con la fina manta que tenían a disposición, intentando darle calor, susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras. Al cabo de un rato, la respiración de Charles volvió a normalizarse y dejó de temblar, al mismo tiempo que Erik, ya cansado, también caía en los brazos de Morfeo.

Un grito le despertó bruscamente del país de las pesadillas. Erik abrió al instante los ojos, preguntándose si habría sido parte de su pesadilla o no. Había sonado tan real y desgarradora que incluso se preguntó si no había sido él mismo el que había gritado; sin embargo, otro grito le confirmó que no, el que estaba peleándose en sueños era su compañero. Charles se agitaba mientras negaba y hablaba en sueños.

—No… ¡No! ¡No lo permitiré! … ¡Fuera de mi mente!

Erik se asustó e intentó despertarle cuidadosamente susurrándole su nombre que ya estaba a salvo, con él… Pero Charles seguía sumido en la pesadilla. Sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, el alemán se colocó encima suyo, cogiéndole por los hombros y zarandeándole, no demasiado bruscamente pero lo suficiente como para que el otro finalmente despertara.

—…¿Q-qué? —Charles parpadeó varias veces, todavía adormilado— ¡A-aléjate de mí! —Gritó, todavía pensando que estaba en la pesadilla.

Erik sintió una punzada en el corazón pero se tumbó a su lado mientras con su mano le intentaba volver a acariciar para volver para tranquilizarle.

—Charles…—Susurró—No te preocupes, ya pasó todo. Estás a salvo. Conmigo.

Una débil sonrisa asomó a sus labios mientras Charles le seguía mirando con los ojos muy abiertos y vidriosos. Temblaba de nuevo.

—No…— aún no estaba seguro de dónde estaba ni si de que todo era real, aunque la caricia y la tímida sonrisa de Erik sí que parecían reales.

—Todo ha sido una pesadilla. Apocalipsis ha sido derrotado, ya no tienes nada que temer—Le aseguró el rubio mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos— Ahora estás a salvo.

Charles asintió levemente mientras su respiración se normalizaba, acompasada por las caricias de su compañero. Tras un rato en el que el inglés intentaba poner orden a sus enmarañadas ideas, preguntó:

—¿Qué… qué pasó exactamente?

Erik suspiró pero habló con una voz dulce:

—Todos arremetimos contra él pero fue Jean la que finalmente le mató. —"Tú también estuviste a punto de morir" quiso añadir, pero las palabras se le atragantaron en la boca. —Como muchos de vosotros estabais exhaustos fuimos a este hotel a descansar. —Hizo una breve pausa— Llevas todo el día inconsciente. —Y otra— También tuviste una pesadilla y para evitar que todo el mundo se alarmase tuve que despertare de forma un poco brusca… lo siento si te he hecho daño pero parecías estar pasándolo mal…

A pesar de que su tono era suave y calmado no pudo ocultar su nerviosismo y preocupación. Aunque Charles parecía todavía un poco confuso. Suspiró. Todavía no estaba seguro de que Erik estuviese a su lado, reconfortándole. Quería preguntarle cuándo se cambió de bando, y cómo, y por qué, pero los recuerdos y las palabras se entremezclaban en su rota mente.

Erik vio cómo intentaba preguntarle o decirle algo pero era incapaz. Se mordió el labio inferior. Debía haber actuado antes, no debía haber dejado que ese monstruo le hubiese puesto las manos encima. De nuevo, todo el sufrimiento de Charles era culpa suya.

—Es tarde, deberías descansar. Mañana, cuando recuperes las fuerzas, me preguntas lo que quieras—Dijo esbozando un intento de sonrisa. La verdad es que no creía posible dormir o descansar con la culpa en su conciencia, deseando abrazarle y pedirle perdón. Pero viendo el estado actual de Charles, lo mejor era darle un poco de espacio y tiempo para que volviese a ser él mismo y que mañana ya le preguntase cualquier cosa. Aunque… podría no ser nunca el mismo… Desterró enseguida esos amargos pensamientos. Charles se pondría bien. Estaba seguro. Él le ayudaría.

Una mano posándose en la suya le sacó de sus pensamientos y una sonrisa cansada le habló.

—Erik, creo que voy a tardar más de un día en recuperarme. ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas todo ahora?

—No… no sé si es buena idea… Pareces… agotado.

Charles le estrechó la mano.

—Tampoco parece que tú hayas descansado demasiado.

Erik sonrió levemente.

—Bien, ¿qué quieres saber? No me extenderé demasiado.

—…Estuve bastante sumido en mi lucha interna con Apocalipsis así que no era muy consciente del mundo a mi alrededor. ¿Qué pasó exactamente? ¿Están todos bien?

—Sí. Mística y Quicksilver intentaron detenerle, pero en cuanto descubrió vuestro paradero fue directo a por ti. Fue entonces cuando intervine… tus amigos también. Tus alumnos son unos verdaderos héroes. —Dijo sonriendo, intentando quitarle importancia a su intervención.

—Así que… no reaccionaste hasta el último minuto… Eres desesperante, Erik. —Respondió Charles medio en broma, mientras le daba un golpe sin fuerza en el pecho. —Siempre me engañas y finges que no te importo para luego salir como héroe y caballero andante al rescate en el último momento. —Bromeó. Pero Erik le miraba muy serio. Sabía que, en el fondo, le estaba reprochando su actitud, solo que no tenía ni las fuerzas ni las ganas necesarias como para pegarle una bronca ni echárselo en cara. Tragó saliva. Que se lo tomase a broma le parecía incluso peor.

—Charles—Dijo mirándole fijamente, cogiéndole fuertemente de la mano— Esto no es ninguna broma. No me hago el héroe. Apocalipsis se iba a apoderar de tu cuerpo, tus poderes… y yo lo iba a permitir. También estuviste a punto de morir, otra vez. Por mi culpa. Por tardar tanto en darme cuenta, por…— No sabía cuándo había empezado a llorar, pero no podía parar, tenía demasiados sentimientos acumulados, deseosos por salir y pedir perdón que no se dio cuenta de que Charles le había envuelto en un abrazo. —Maldita sea, Charles, el que debería estar llorando y gritando y enfadándose deberías ser tú, no yo. Soy horrible. No me merezco ni tu aprecio. Lo siento muchísimo. De verdad. Yo… soy un desastre. Por poco permito que me vuelvan a arrebatar a la única persona que me importa, la única que me ha querido y se ha preocupado por mí de verdad. No… no espero que me perdones porque ni yo mismo podría hacerlo…

Erik no podía verle pero estaba seguro de que Charles también lloraba. Lo estrechó más entre sus brazos, pidiéndole perdón una y otra vez hasta que poco a poco, los dos hombres se calmaron. Charles se limpió las lágrimas mientras le miraba y sonreía de manera triste.

—Sí que te comportaste como el mayor de los idiotas y sí, estoy enfadado contigo pero tú solo te castigas a ti mismo y eso… no es necesario. Por favor, Erik, no te tortures más, estoy muy cansado.

Pero el aludido sacudió la cabeza, parpadeando varias veces para que las lágrimas cesasen

—Pero, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Después de todo…

—Erik, por más que intentes negarlo sé que hay bondad en ti. Yo te quiero y tú también me quieres. Sé que nunca dejarías que muriese.

—Pero… ¿y si la próxima vez llego _demasiado_ tarde? ¿Y si vuelvo a sumirme en la desesperación y la ira? —Preguntó, todavía perplejo de que Charles fuese tan benévolo con él.

—Pues que no haya próxima vez. No es necesario vernos envueltos de nuevo en otra guerra donde nuestras vidas peligran.

—Pero Charles, sabes perfectamente que nuestras opiniones son completamente diferentes y que el mundo todavía teme a los mutantes…

Charles le silenció con un beso en los labios.

—Me da igual. Ahora estamos todos bien, a salvo, como has dicho. —Sonrió. Y, a pesar de todo, consiguió contagiar al rubio.

—Te amo, Charles Xavier. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Dijo simplemente Erik mientras le devolvía el beso y se apoyaba en su pecho.

"Ahá" Le respondió mentalmente el telépata mientras hundía una mano en su pelo "Por cierto, me vas a tener que compensar por mi ausente pelo." Dijo en tono burlón. "Cuando quieras." Respondió Erik mientras volvía a acariciarle la mejilla.

* * *

…Mucho angst pero qué queréis que haga, necesitaba desahogarme xD

Por cierto, puse a Kurt y a Peter juntos porque, al parecer, son una parejita, no muy famosa pero me gustan :3 (Moira y Tormenta sí que no están juntas, pero es que las pobres me sobraban así que las tuve que meter en la misma habitación xD pero que quede claro que amo a Ororo, por lo que el término "sobrar" no es muy bueno pero el caso es que son habitaciones de dos y me quedaban ellas dos y… en fin, me callo ya, creo que más o menos se entiende la idea xd)

Espero que os haya gustado! Reviews y favoritos se agradecen! Besos!


End file.
